The Con Vipa
The Con Vipa The Empyrean Ascendant Campaign features a new playable race, the Con Vipa. They claim to have originated in the far West, in a verdant land of extraordinary beauty. Their histories make much m ention of the sky men, and their traditions suggest a culture that probably did not have its origns in the known lands of Rhud. The Con Vipan consider themselves to be refugees, and seek to learn more about their supposed progenitors and the history of their people. Primary among the indicators of a non-wasteland origin is the Con Vipan dependance on water. A Vipan requires almost twice as much water to survive as a similarly-sized human; as water is such a priority in the waste, and even in the Kadrak, water is a valuable commodity. Additionally, the Vipan people have a unique language that they have maintained through the generations alongside Common. The most erudite scholars have concluded that there is little if any relation between Vipan and any language of the known world. Regardless, small communities of Vipans have established themselves in a handful of places in the Waste and the Kadrak. They are known to be hardy survivors, and despite their dependance on water, they are known to be excellent survivalists. The Vipa reach maturity at around 25 years, almost a decade after most humans are considered adult, and they can live for an extraordinarily long time-- by some reckoning over 100 years! The Con Vipa have extrememly durable skin that is soft but difficult to pierce. They vary in pigmentation from pale almost-white to a deep subtle green, occasionally with a mottled pattern of greens tracing across their shoulders and neck. The Con Vipa have large eyes and mouths, and typically feature a wiry build; they tend to wear their hair long, with colors varying between black, white, and shades of green and brown. Their dependance on water typically confines them to stable sources, and as such they are usually a cosmopolitan people; the arts come second nature to the Con Vipa, and they are masters of music, herbalism, trade, and government. There are a hardy few who choose the adventuring life, and these brave souls, if successful, carry a lot of prestige in Con Vipan society. 'Con-Vipa' Medium Humanoid *+2 to CON, INT or WIS (choose 2), -2 to CON, STR, or INT(choose 1). The Con Vipa are a hardy and adaptable survivalist race, but suffer sometimes from their vulnerability to water. *-2 to survival checks in low-moisture environments. Con-Vipa famously suffer from water dependancy. *+2 to survival checks involving starvation, exposure, or searching for sources of water. Con-Vipa require little in the way of food, and their skin can help absorb even the most punishing sun or freezing cold. Their dependancy on water has led them to become masters at finding it. *Low-Light Vision *Con-Vipa may pick one knowledge skill to count as trained, and gains one additional skill point in that skill per level. *Create Water is considered a class spell to any Con-Vipan with spellcasting ability, and the spellcasting Vipan gains one additional casting of it per day per level. This is considered a holy gift by most Vipans. *Con-Vipa begin play speaking Common and Vipan. Category:Races Category:The wastes Category:Rules